


Knocked Out & Speechless:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Red/Green Connection Series: [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Destiny, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Invitations, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Passion, Romance, Set Up, Slash, Speechless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kimberly introduces Tommy to Jason, & they were both speechless, & they all decided to go out for a fun time at the Juice Bar, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Summary: This is the start of my series!!!!*





	Knocked Out & Speechless:

*Summary: Kimberly introduces Tommy to Jason, & they were both speechless, & they all decided to go out for a fun time at the Juice Bar, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Summary: This is the start of my series!!!!*

 

Kimberly Ann Hart, The Pink Ranger, was walking down the halls of her high school, **_Angel Grove High_** , she was looking forward to a weekend free of drama, & of Rita Repulsa, & her monsters. She was in such a great mood, cause she is meeting one of her new best friends, Tommy Oliver, & she wanted to see how he is making out, since he moved into Angel Grove a couple of months back. She also hopes that he would find someone to love, & also be accepted by the group of their peers.

 

She spotted the young boy at his locker, gathering some stuff, he knows that he would need for the weekend, The Gymnast said with a smile, "How's it going, Tommy ?", He turned around, & said with a smile, "Oh, Hi, Kim, It's going good, I joined the Football & Karate Team, They know about me being gay, & they said, "We will take care of it, If someone has a problem", He smiled, & said, "Everything has been great, I just haven't found "Mr. Right" yet", She felt bad for him, but she had someone perfect in mind for him, & she said, "Come on, There is someone, I want you to meet", & they continued further down the hall. 

 

They came across a ruggedly handsome red clothed boy, "Hey, Jason, What's shaking, Big Brother ?", Jason turned around with a smile, & said, "I am just chilling, Little Sister, I was....", He took one look at Tommy, & was knocked out, & speechless, as Tommy was of him, **"God, He is sex on a stick"** , he thought to himself, & then Jason composed himself, & said, "I was gonna hang by myself for awhile", Kimberly said eagerly, & encouragingly, "No, You can do that another time, Come to the _**Juice Bar**_ with me,  & Tommy...", she trailed off, remembering her manners, "Sorry, Tommy Oliver, This is Jason Lee Scott, Best Friend, & Honorary Big Brother, Jason, This is Tommy Oliver", They both shook hands, & they felt heat between them, as the Red Ranger was deciding about the **_Juice Bar_**.

 

 _"Please say "yes", Please say fucking "yes" !"_ , he exclaimed, as he thought to himself, chanting it over, & over, Jason gave a warm smile, & said, "Okay, You twisted my arm, Let's go see Ernie, & chill at the **_Juice Bar_** ", As Kimberly & Jason walked in front of him, Tommy got a good view of Jason's ass, & he thought to himself, **"Hmmm, Maybe this gonna be a ** _great_** year for me"** , & they headed out for their favorite hangout, The Green Ranger enjoyed the conversation, & listened, as Kimberly & Jason updated each other on their day.

 

They were at their usual table, & they were talking about their plans for the weekend, & then the Pink Ranger looked at her watch, & said, "Crap, I have to be home, See you guys soon, Love you both !", she kissed them both on the cheek, & exclaimed, as she was out the door, leaving them to get to know each other properly, Hoping that her matchmaking was a success. They were talking about the Karate Expo, that they saw each other at, & they both were complimenting each other on their styles of martial arts, & how they competed.

 

"You were great, Jase, I mean that guy was bigger than you, But you managed to mop the floor with him, I mean **_no one_** ever had any lucky with him", "Just my lucky day", The Red Ranger replied with a smirk. He said to Tommy, "No one could handle weapons like you, No one could ever touch you in it, I was very impressed", Tommy blushed,  & thanked him, as they got up, & paid the check, & they were outside instantly at their cars, hating to leave the other, cause they were having such a great time.

 

Tommy had decided to be bold, & kissed him slowly on his sweet & tempting lips, & then pulled away, & opened his eyes, Jason opened his too, "I had such a great time, Jase, I hope we do this soon", The Green Clad Boy replied, The Red Ranger kissed him passionately, & said with a growl, "Count on it, Babe". They both separated, & went to their respective vehicles, & Jason watched Tommy leave, before he does, He thought to himself, as he touched his lips, "I'll never wash these lips again", & he started his red jeep, & headed straight for his home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
